reignfandomcom-20200213-history
John Barrowman
John Barrowman is a Scottish/American actor. He portrays Munro on the third season of Reign. Life & Career John Barrowman ''is a multi-talented entertainer and works as an actor, singer, presenter and author. Born in Glasgow, Scotland, John moved to the U.S. with his family when he was eight. He first lived in Aurora, Illinois, then his family moved to Joliet. After his graduation he attended DePaul University for a short while, but left when he was told that he had to become an opera singer. He worked in "Opry Land", Tennessee for the summer, then attended the International University of San Diego. In 1989, during a Shakespeare semester in the UK he auditioned for the role of "Billy Crocker" in "Anything Goes" with Elaine Page in London's West End and got his first leading role, followed by many others. He also worked as a TV presenter in the UK for the BBC for different TV programmes. In 2010-2011 he hosted and produced a Saturday night show called "Tonight's the Night" with great success. He also contested in "Dancing on Ice". Between 1995 and 2005 John Barrowman also played different roles in TV series and movies in the U.S. 2005 he was cast for the role of "Captain Jack Harkness" in the iconic TV series "Dr Who" beside the 9th Doctor Christopher Eccleson and the 10th Doctor David Tennant. The audience loved the Doctor's companion so much that the BBC decided to create the spin-off "Torchwood" with Cpt. Jack Harkness as main character. The series had four seasons and made Barrowman to a icon in the SciFi community. During the Christmas season he also played leading roles in Pantomime (Theatre plays for children) in Cardiff, Birmingham and Glasgow. In 2012 Barrowman appeared as villain "Malcolm Merlyn" in the TV-series "Arrow" for the first season as a guest star, from the 3rd season he became member of the main cast. Besides his actor's and presenter's career John Barrowman is also a wonderful singer and released ten albums (Musical soundtracks and Solo CDs with cover songs). For his last album "You raise me up" he decided to fund the production with the help of his fans independently form a record company. He also toured through the UK several times and released two DVDs ("An evening with John Barrowman" and "John Barrowman live at Albert Hall"). With his sister Carole, who is a Professor for English Literature at Alverno College in Milwaukee, John wrote two autobiographies ("Anything goes", 2008 and "I am what I am", 2009). They also write a children's book series called "Hollow Earth" together. First three books where published from 2012. On 3rd of May 2016 the forth novel "Conjuror" will be released in the UK. Three more novels for this series are contracted already. They also sold the rights to make a TV series from the books already. With "Torchwood-Exodus Code" John and Carole continued the Cpt. Jack story and with a DC comic about Malcolm Merlyn they currently create a background to the personal history of the Arrow-villain. In his personal life, John Barrowman is married to his partner for many years, Scott Gill, who is an architect. The couple signed for a Civil Partnership in the UK in 2006 and got officially married in California in 2013. They live in Palm Springs, California, but still have homes in London and Cardiff. During his childhood John was bullied by children for his Scottish accent when the family moved to the US, so he learned to speak American. He and his sister can switch between the dialects and call this being "bi-dialectial". With their family John and Carole speak with Scottish accent, with others they usually speak American. In his guest role in Reign he said he enjoyed speaking Scottish on camera. John Barrowman loves his fans and is very active on Social Media (Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, Instagram). He also attends as much conventions as possible every year and his panels (solo or with the casts of Torchwood and Arrow) are legendary, because John loves to talk about his work and life. His co-stars confirm he is a practical joker and they really enjoy working with him. Using his popularity, John raises money for many different charity projects. As a dog lover he supports "Hearing dogs for deaf people" and "The Dog's Trust". As an openly gay man, he speaks up for LGBT-rights and supports "Stonewall" and other LGBT-organisations. For his charity work and achievements in Entertaining business John Barrowman was honored with the MBE (Member of the British Empire) by the Queen. Trivia * John auditioned for "Will and Grace" and was refused for "not being gay enough". * John calls himself a "geek" and "fanboy" when it comes to SciFi. He tells stories about meeting other SciFi-icons like George Lucas, Lindsey Wagner or Elizabeth Sladen where he behaved really silly. * As a car lover and "petrol head" John has a big collection of cars. He crashed a 120k racing car once in the TV show "Fifth Gear" by driving too fast. * John published a cook book with the title "Food of Love" with Barrowman family recipes. * In the Barrowman-Gill household live two dogs - a spaniel called Harris and a Jack Russell-Terrier called "Captain Jack". * "Mooning" (showing the naked bum) is a Barrowman family joke John also enjoys. * John loves to drag up and appeared in a dress and high heels on a Convention in 2015. He also taught a woman to walk in High Heels during a panel. He says his favorite musical role was "Albin/Zaza" in "La Cage aux Folles" and he would love to play this again. Reign Episode Guide '''Season Three' Three Queens, Two Tigers Betrothed Extreme Measures The Price In A Clearing Fight or Flight The Hound and the Hare Our Undoing Wedlock Bruises That Lie Succession No Way Out Strange Bedfellow To The Death Filmography * Does not include all credits. Category:Actor Category:American Category:British Category:Scottish